


Гадерффай. Сайд-стори

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Series: Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, Gen, Horror, Mystery, POV Outsider, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Вот тебе и молокосос.
Series: Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188832





	Гадерффай. Сайд-стори

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к "Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы".  
> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2018.

— Это — вышибала? Молокосос, которого самого соплёй перешибить можно? Чалмун, должно быть, с возрастом совсем рехнулся!

— Тихо ты! Не дай ситх, малец услышит!

— И что он мне сделает? Да Заг, мой племяш четырнадцатилетний, и тот старше, на голову его выше будет!

— Тю, нашёл с кем сравнивать! На Татуине последний ронто и тот знает, что у Зага твоего, во-первых, мозгов меньше, чем у джав совести при виде бесхозного дроида, а во-вторых, он ещё и трусоват, всё за мамкину юбку держится! И вообще, раз уж ты такой голосистый, пойдём к тебе, новый гипердрайв обмоем. Это ты на Татуине бываешь через два года на третий, а мне здесь жить ещё!

* * *

Началось всё в аккурат через две недели после твоего отлёта... Не перебивай и слушай, я и сам собьюсь, если что! Наливай давай лучше!..

Что ж, произошло это пару лет назад... ты же помнишь, надеюсь, что раз в несколько лет тускенам Дюнного моря как будто вожжа под хвост попадает, и они бегут с этой раскалённой сковородки, сметая всё на своём пути? Вот и в тот раз так было. Сначала у фермеров какой-то шум был, да отбились все, там защита ого-го стоит у каждого, иначе ведь не выживешь! Потом пропал с концами старый Джет, скряга похлеще самого Джаббы, только статью пожиже. Жалко ему нескольких кредитов за место в доках было, вырыл где-то в пустошах себе нору, а где — и не знает никто. Да и не узнали бы, наверное, если бы не четверть тонны спайса, которая вместе с ним пропала. Сам понимаешь, груз немаленький, искали его недолго — когда в игре такие деньги, то Джабба долго ждать не будет, сразу охотников за головами по следу пустит.

Спайс нашли — груз почти нетронутый стоял. Нашли нору Джета — рвань да старые тряпки пополам с объедками. А вот Джета не нашли — только вот у входа в нору растяжки самопальные — такие и младенец заметит — из кишок, по словам Фетта, сделаны были.

И, видать, произошло там во время поисков что-то нехорошее: то ли тускенов от добычи спугнули, то ли полезли не туда, то ли убили не того... и эти твари паскудные не затаились до поры по обыкновению, а вразнос пошли, как движок на последнем издыхании. Сначала одна ферма пала, потом вторая еле отбилась, половина защитников полегла — обе из ранее атакованных были, расслабились, ведь раньше никогда тускены по своим следам не возвращались, старались мимо обходить.

А потом вдруг, буквально следующей ночью, одномоментно у кучи фермеров вода пропала. Тут и младенцу ясно, что у влагодобытчика беда. А ведь, знаешь, тот влагодобытчик, старый Оуэн, за пару сотен километров от атакованных ферм жил. Днём пришли и сразу напали, иначе и не объяснишь подобное.

Здесь уж, как водится, все соседи собрались да городским клич бросили: фермеры между собой грызться постоянно могут, да если одного из них цепляют, то всем скопом наваливаются, враз обиды забывают. Марстрепы, Сандеры, Дарклайтеры... это из тех, кого я лично знаю. Ну и городских навалом: кому охота привозное за бешеные кредиты покупать или переработанную собственную мочу глотать, когда можно у влагодобытчиков купить. Тоже дорого, конечно, но не настолько. Ну, и я к компании примкнул. Сдуру, не иначе.

Саму ферму эти твари песчаные, считай, почти и не тронули. Так, покрушили маленько.

Оуэна с женой там же и нашли. Беру, жена старика, почти целая лежала — с аккуратной такой дырочкой промеж глаз и без задней стенки черепа. И мозгами с кровью стена заляпана, такими... кусочками присохшими. Ясно было, что не тускены это, а муж, чтоб живой к тварям в лапы не попала. Молодец мужик.

Самому же старику ноги по кусочкам порубили, в отместку, наверное. Видно было, что ещё живого резали. Пальцы отдельно, ступни отдельно, на икрах кожу полосочками настрогали. Мышцы от костей отделены, сухожилия подрезаны, колени голой костью белеют. И жгуты накладывали, суки, чтобы кровью не истёк раньше времени. Не дай ситх такое к ночи вспоминать! Ур-р-р-роды!

На руках тоже пары пальцев не хватало, но, кажись, помер в процессе, вот и недорезали.

Тут Дарклайтер вой поднял: пацан, говорит, у них был, не родной, сами не сподобились, а племяш малолетний. Сколько там ему, только Ларсы и знали, а на вид малёк настоящий. Остудили, конечно, мужика, дескать, сам-то ты следом за тускенами в пустыню полезешь? Или наймёшь кого? По деньгам-то это аккурат в ещё одну такую ферму выйдет. Вот и отступился мужик.

Знаешь, фермеры местные — это особый сорт людей какой-то, того же Дарклайтера возьми. У самого хозяйство побольше Ларсова в пару раз, три таких фермы, не меньше, но видно ведь было, что чуть не сорвался пацанёнка в пустыне искать!

Тут вроде и истории конец: собрали небольшой отряд из городских да пары местных заместо старших — ферму прибрать да кровищу отмыть, пока остальные архивы в городе поднимут да других родственников найдут. А не найдут — так по закону выкупят.

Ну и Чалмун своего младшего на хозяйстве оставить предложил: дескать, не ребёнок уже, а здоровый бугай, женился недавно, а дела для него нет нормального — не Джаббе же рил со спайсом возить! Все и согласились.

Тут я в Мос-Эйсли вернулся, дальше только с чужих слов знаю.

Вышел через неделю, говорят, этот пацан Ларсов, жену Чалмуна-младшего до обморока напугал: как-то в дом пробрался, ни один датчик не заметил, а Чалмун с женой в его комнате, как оказалось, обитать стали. Весь в ожогах — до мяса обгорел, в лохмотьях, что от одежды остались. А из-под лохмотьев шрамы — и выглядят при этом, будто им не неделя максимум, а не первый месяц пошёл! И седой весь.

Он, по словам Чалмуна, на живого и похож-то не был: чёрный, весь в кровище, в своей и чужой, заскорузло всё. А главное — на морде и на шее следы крови, как будто он кого-то заживо грыз, так, что извазюкался весь по самую маковку.

И глаза красным горят.

Чалмун, когда к жене выбежал, сразу понял, что перед ним не пацан Ларсов. Но не растерялся: хоть в городе и рос, но знал, кто по ночам ходит и что бывает с теми, кто с ночными гостями встретится. Это ведь редкость большая, чтобы твари пустынные в кого-то вселялись, обычно они или убивают так, что следов на теле не останется — лишь ужас на морде да волосы до корней белые, или выпивают до донышка, до сухой шкурки, в которой только кости громыхают. На колени сразу повалился, орать начал «Проси чего хочешь, только семью защити!». А тварь возьми и ответь хрипло, дескать, меж людей хочу жить, а не здесь, в заднице вселенной. Так и договорились: Чалмуны пацану честь по чести деньги за ферму до последнего кредита в банк положили, на работу при таверне пристроили, учат, как меж людей жить, молоком вот каждый день от пуза поят... И живут с тех пор как люди: ни одной перестрелки в баре, ни одной неприятности!

А холодного железа, как оказалось, твари не боятся: пацан вон гадерффай из метеоритного железа с собой из пустыни приволок, только морщится слегка, как в руки берёт, а так ничего!

Вот тебе и молокосос.


End file.
